Harry Potter and the Heir of Black
by HalfBloodPrince15
Summary: Harry Potter starts his sixth year at howarts, there's a new Mysterious boy, new DADA teacher, Harry has a new love, the war is coming he must prepare. Alot of ships in this story. Can he surive his 6 year?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Heir of Black

Chapter 1

The summer just started and The-boy-who-lived was just wishing that it would end. Harry Potter sat at the park where he first met, well not met but saw his godfather. He sat on the swing, looking at the bush were his godfather was hiding at when he first saw him. Harry lost his godfather a few weeks before his school term had ended. That day at the Department of Mysteries had just kept on replaying in his head. He put Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna in grave danger. Not only that, he led his own godfather to his death, beyond the veil. Harry kept on thinking about what happen. If he had just learn Occlumency none of this would have happen. He just kept on thinking.

"How could I be so fuckin foolish"he kept on thinking

"Hermione got hurt, worst what would have happen had she been killed, and Ron and those brain's, not only that I put other's at danger who did nothing wrong by just knowing me."

Ron if you were killed, life would not be the same. Hermione if you have had been killed there was just no reason for living.

Harry Potter just sat there and cry to himself silently

----------------------------------------------------_Meanwhile_----------------------------------------------------

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore sat in his chair with a big sigh, at the head of the table, he was at a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix, at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Ok, everyone is now here, the meeting has began." he started.

"Alright, listen up everyone, the lost we have suffered, has hurt us greatly, people we love all around us have lost something, but to Harry, the first person to act as a father figure to him he has lost. There is no time for grieving, we have war upon us we must be ready."

He looked around the room his eyes led him to Remus Lupin. The saddest of them all. To him he lost a another brother. First James then Lily and now Sirius.

"Remus you must stay strong, we all need you,.......... Harry needs you" with that, a thought pop up in his head

"Remus why don't you go and get Harry, it will do you both good to be with each other during this sad time." Remus nodded his head and got up and left.

"Albus have you found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Well I have found one person who has the power to teach the students, but I have to ask him if he will take the job, but I think he will take it."

"Who have you found to take the job?" asked Mad-Eye-Moody

"You all will see, and trust me it will be a great surprise to see the person who will take the position." he said with the twinkle in his eyes.

With that said there was a knock at the door. Mad-Eye looked over to the door and nodded that it was ok to Tonks, to open it. She went over to the door and opened it, sanding there was a tall man with short blonde hair and blue eyes and behind him was a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, its nice to see that you have arrive, Mr. Lovegood." Albus said

"Well Albus, our family has always stay neutral, but now we have decide to pick a side and for sure we have chosen the side of light. As you may all ready know my daughter has been pick a side." He nodded to his daughter, who knew what he was talking about."And I have brought her, to say here for safety reasons, as you have told me she can stay."he added

"Well that's great to hear, the Lovegoods are a very powerful family especially when it comes to Transfiguration." said a proud Professor McGonagall

Mr. Lovegood heard this and transfigure two spoons into two chairs. He sat on one and his daughter sat on the other.

"Well as you know the _Daily Prophet, _has not written anything about the rise of He-who-must-not-be-name. Rita Skeeter has all but said lies and not the truth. So that's were we come in, as you all know I am the editor for the _The Quibbler, _and I will not allow yellow journalism. So as you must know, the next edition of _The Quibbler_ will be about the Return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name and all the lies that The Ministry of Magic has told the wizard community."said Mr. Lovegood

"Its great to hear that Mr. Lovegood and its about time the people know the truth."

Said Mad-Eye

"Speaking of telling people the truth, I thinks its time we tell Miss Granger who she really is." He looked over to McGonagall with a stern look on his face. "Professor McGonagall will you go get Miss Granger, I fear that she will be in great danger if we don't get her here. And Mrs. Weasley you may bring your kids here tomorrow, by tomorrow there will be a lot more kids here and it will do Harry some good to be with his friends." he continued

"Tom has not done anything since the school term has ended, he's very quiet. This troubles me, by now he would have had attack half the muggleborns by now. Yes I'm happy that he has not done anything, but he has not done anything _yet._ We all must be ready if he attacks. I see that we have a lot of new members here, _but_ this is not enough. Harry can only do so much, we already know that we have someone to battle Voldemort". Everyone flinch, but Dumbledore."Lord Voldemort has been in hiding, but he is building a army,....... we need to have enough people to battle his army. Listen up everyone our greatest fear has come, there will be a war,...................................................... and we must be ready." he finish.

Everyone was quiet, and thinking. A war was the last thing anyone would want. They also thought of ways that they would have to be prepare for it. A war call for many fighers but with war you will receive many losses.

"What if we went and got wizards from other nations to help us."said Tonks

"Yes that would be good" Dumbledore spoke again

"What if we went to the states and got help from them, the American wizards are very powerful poeple." spoke Kingsley

"Those American wizards are very powerful, there wands are made by wood that the Native Americans bless, they have the sprits of great animals in them." said Mad-eye

"Yes they do have very powerful magic, I hear that they train the kids there wandless magic, which is a very good skill to learn, and during this time of warfare it would be good for them to learn." said Mr. Lovegood

"There wands are powerful, but there wandless magic is very strong, they learn at a early age then kids do here." said Kingsley

Luna leaned in to listen more about the Americans and their wandless magic, she always wanted to learn wandless magic. Luna Lovegood had long blonde hair that went past her breast and big blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. Over the year Luna had grown into a beautiful young lady, and with a smile that would cause any boy to blush. She also couldn't wait to meet Ginny and _Ron_ tomorrow,

she became good friends with Ginny over her fourth year, well actually best friends, and she also wanted to meet Ron, she had a little crush on him over the year,.......... ok,ok, a big crush on _Ronald. _And Harry, people didn't know that her and Harry had become good friends, they could relate on so many levels, but they still were both different. Harry and Her, had a journal that they communicated with. She would write something and he would see and read it and vice versa. She was so glad that she made some real friends, but there was one person who she had not become really close friends with, was Hermione Granger, but she hope that, that it would all change this year.

"Albus you should have the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher teach them it." said Professor McGonagall

"Yes that would be good, the students can learn a new way of using magic, I hear that wizards over there are so powerful with it that they can use all the Unforgivable Curses."

"That's good to hear but we do not want our children to use the Unforgivable Curses" said Mrs. Weasley in a motherly tone.

"No, no Mrs. Weasley we will not teach the students of Hogwarts the Unforgivable Curses, but we want them to be powerful and ready if the school is attack. said Albus, but the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I will check if he can teach the students wandless magic"

There was a knock at the door.

Mad-Eye, eyed the door and got up himself to open the door.

Walking in was a man dress in black with two hooded figures behind him.

Albus spoke first

"Severus."

"Professor Dumbledore, I have two boys here who ran away from home, and are injured badly."

He pulled of the hoods to reveal two bloodily faces.

He spoke "Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy."

----------------------------------------------back at the park------------------------------------------

Harry got up from the swing and started walking back home. What he did not notice was the person walking towards him.

"Harry" the man spoke.

Harry looked up and saw Remus Lupin looking back at him with watery-eyes.

"Remus." and Harry jump into his arms and let it all out. ( A/N Harry cried in his arms, I think Harry and Remus need a good cry. But after that we will see a more hardcore Harry, you'll see.)

---------------------------------------at the Granger household------------------------------------------------

"Mommy can I have some more meatballs?" asked Hermione Granger

The Granger's had just all sat down for some dinner. Hermione Granger was a young lady that none had notice over there 5th year that she develop into a woman. Hermione fulled out beautifully in all the right places, but cause of her baggy clothes it covered her up. Under all that. Hermione had the body that would send any boy up the wall. Her bushy brown hair had calm down over the years and now it was tamed, it pass her shoulders and were up to her breast. Her eyes were the wonderful shade of brown, and her skin had a little tan to make her look drop dead stunning.

"Sure sweetie."replied Mrs. Granger

As they went on with their dinner the fireplace in the living room lite up a green flame and out walked Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, is there anyone here.?" she asked the empty room.

Hermione heard someone talking and got up and walked into the living room.

"Professor McGonagall, its nice to see you, is there anything wrong?"she asked

Professor McGonagall eyed the young lady, this was her smartest witch, top of her class.

She has sure grown into a beautiful young lady, she thought to her self.

Hermione saw that she did not say anything jump to a conclusion.

"Professor McGonagall is there something wrong with Harry?....... Ron,......Ginny.......the twins........did something bad happen to anyone? ......................Harry's alive right, ........................................Professor McGonagall, hello are you there?

She snap out of her dazed "Hello there Miss Granger, no there's nothing wrong with anyone. But I do need to speak to your parents."

"O, ok, mom, dad my teacher from school is here."

Her parents came walking into the room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I m Professor McGonagall, Hermione's transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

"Hello Professor McGonagall, I'm John Granger and this is my wife Helen Granger."

"Hello, Professor McGonagall is there anything that we can do for you, would you like something to drink, or anything." asked Helen

"O no thank you, I m ok, but we do need to talk." she looked over to Hermione

"Hermione do you mind if I talk to your parents alone?"

Hermione understood that her professor wanted her to leave.

"Sure Professor." she said and gave a worried look to her parents and turned to leave.

"Well as you both know that Hermione is your adopted daughter, right."

"Yes we know." replied John

"She does know that already right." asked Professor McGonagall again.

"Yes we told her when she was nine."said Helen

"Well, Im afraid to say, because who she is, and who her family is, she can put you two and herself in danger."

John spoke up first. "What, how?"

"Well her famliy..her _real family_..............................."

------------------------------------------------back at the park--------------------------------------------------

After a good cry Harry and Lupin were sitting down and talking.

"Sirius was good man Harry, I think he would have wanted us to move on with our lives, he wouldn't want us to be sitting here like cry babies, you know."he said trying to lighten up th mode a bit

"I understand what you are saying Remus, you want me to stop moping around right.

But I can't get over the face he really is gone." Harry eyes started to tear up again. "All he did was fall under the veil, and just like that he was gone..............gone.............................................you want to know why all this stuff is happening to me. Why I lost my family, and hurt the ones I love."

"What are you talking about Harry."Remus ask with a worried look on his face.

"Well Dumbledore had a portkey that sent me back to the his office at the Department of Mysteries, he explained to me what Voldemort was after at the Department of Mysteries, he was after a lost prophecy."

"A prophecy."

"Yes there was a prophecy, that involves me and Voldemort." Harry explain the rest of the prophecy to Remus.

"_Neither_ _can live......"_Started Remus

"_While the other survives, _yes that means Voldemort and me can live while one of us is still alive." finish Harry.

"What about the power he knows not of. You have a power that Voldemort knows not of Harry?."

"Well the prophecy says so but I do not know of this power."

"Well Harry at least we know that you have a power to kill him, but I can't believe that Dumbledore never told us about it. He should have at least told me and Sirius when your parents died, what was really going on. He told us suff, but nothing about a prophecy."

"Yea well when _he_ died I think Dumbledore, wasn't thinking that _he_ would come back."

"Alright Harry, I'll talk to him when we go back tomorrow night."

"Go back?"

"Yes Harry I will be taking you back to the order, but lets go get you packed up first."

Harry and Remus got up and started there way back to Privet Drive. Harry was so glad he would get to leave early, get to see his friends and finally get to express his feelings for Hermione which he started hiding at the last couple of months of his school term. He would get to meet her, and tell her everything, but what about the prophecy, he has to tell his best friends, they all trusted him, he should trust them too.

Harry walked up the drive way with Remus at his right, Harry looked though the window and saw his aunt and uncle watching the news. He went up to the door he looked up at Remus who gave him a look.

"What's wrong Harry, go head and open it up."

"Yea, but their going to throw a fit when they see you, and when they see me."

"Why would they throw a fit to see you, you live here?"

Harry grab the knob.

"They will be like "damn he's still alive"."

"_O_" was all he said.

Harry open the door and led Remus in the living room. When he walked in his uncle looked at him with a look of hatred in his face, and his aunt was not looking at him but at...............

"_Remus?_" she spoke

"Who the hell is this _Potter? _Don't tell me he's one of _you_..........a _freak."_

"I am not a freak, you on the other hand with your round bell and big nose look more like a freaka pig with a wigof curly _gray_ on top." replied Remus

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? And what about you bring in your _kind _into this normal house, fulled with normal people, but _you?_" Vermon was standing up now with anger in his eyes and his face redder than Ronald Weasley's hair,

"Vermon" his aunt spoke again.

"One sec dear, Potter you will take this _trash_ out of this house right this minute."

"VERMON!!" she yelled

"What dear."

"Can you please give me a minute to talk to Harry and Remus here?"

"What.....you know this guy?"

Harry was in a state of shock, his aunt knew who this was next to him

"You know this _guy_, Petunia, I did not know you had friends with this lot."

"Vermon dear, go into your study we will talk later." his aunt spoke

"Im not leaving you here with these people, Petunia."

"Petunia, I said............"

"Just go into your study and we will talk."

Vermon got and gave a glare at Remus and Harry.

"One wrong move boy and your out of this house." he said as he walked out.

"Harry why don't you go to your room and pack while me and your aunt have a chat."

Said Remus

"Ok" said Harry, he one more look at his aunt and then looked at Remus, and then walked out, up to his room wondering how his aunt and Rmus knew each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: _**Thank you for the reviews Im glad to have them.

O and for them to go to America is a good idea, but I will need them to stay at Hogwarts.....u'll see.......... and Hermione's family, her real family is going to shock you, the last people you would expect. And no its not Voldemort or the Malfoys. There will be a lot of relationships in this story between many of the character. Well here's the next chapter.......please leave a review good or bad I want to know if you like my story or if there is something wrong with it.........................so please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue me.....but I wish I did...........lol

The _italic_ lines are what that person is thinking. Well enjoy........

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Black**

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione dear, we have to have a little talk." her mother said walking into her room.

She looked up from her book, to see her mother and father walking in.

"Sure mom, is everything ok?"

"Well yes and no."her father responded

"What?" she asked again

"Well dear your Professor, Professor McGonagall has told us some news that is very important, to your-well being, and ours." Her mother started. "You know that we love you dear with all our heart right." tears started forming in her eyes.

"Mom are you ok.............dad what is mom talking about?"

"Im so sorry sweetie, but your mother and I are going to have to let you go."

Helen Granger fell in her husband arms crying. Hermione was shocked to hear what her parents just said, she got up and went to her mother and asked.

"What do you mean, you have to let me go? Mom what is dad talking about?" Hermione started crying.

"Hermione dear, we can't tell you much but that you are in danger if you stay here. If we let you stay here you could get kidnap are worse killed."

"By who mother, who would want me?" then it hit her, Voldemort would want her. He would want to kill her cause she helped Harry Potter. Well she did not care about him, Voldemort could just kiss my ass. She thought to herself.

"Your real family Hermione." her mother answed

"What would they want with me, they gave me up." _Why would they want me, they gave me up in the first place_. _They gave me up, and now they want me, to hell with them._

"Well I have been inform that times have change in the wizard world right, something about a Dark Lord and what not." said Mrs. Granger

"Yes Hermione,........................ all we can tell you is that your real family is powerful,.but also their evil at the same time.?

Hermione stood there studying her parents, looking for a sign that this was all a big joke, but their faces did not change but sadden more.

Her eyes fulled with tears.

"Mom?"

"Im so sorry sweetie, were letting you go for your own good.........."She pause."......for your safety......and cause we love you and want you to be protected."

She started to walk to her daughter and Hermione to her mom. She fled into her mother's arms crying. Her father came over to them and put his arms around them.

"Don't worry Hermione, our family will be separated for only a while."

"We will be back together soon, so don't worry." her mom said

"We are going to need you to pack Hermione, your Professor will take you back with her ok."

"Yes dad, but I have to leave again, when I just came home," she said

"Hermione dear.... I,......we promise that we will be back together again."

"Yes mom, I know I will see you again, you act as if I will never see you again."

Helen Granger looked into the eyes of her baby girl. _How she has grown up, just the other day I brought her home from the orphan_age, _as a little baby girl, but now she's a big girl_, _now she has to leave, for who knows how long._

"Yes honey we will see each other, now lets get you packed up."with that said Hermione was a sure that she will see them again and she began to pack, but there was still a little worry in her eyes.

**Back at Grimmauld Place**

The meeting was over now and Professor Dumbledore just left to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor McGonagall had left to go fetch Hermione. Remus left to go get Harry. The rest of the order left to go fulfill missions they were sent on, and also left to go get more people to join the order.

Luna sat at one side of the table just looking at the two boys who were getting heal by Madam Pomfrey. They looked bad,, Malfoy had a black eye, and a big cut on the side of his forehead, and his nose looked broken cause it was not straight and was also cover in blood, and he held his hands to his stomach, she assumed that he had some broken ribs. Zabini looked just the same, but with more black and blue marks on his face and it also looked like his arm was broken.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the two boys with grief in her eyes, these boys try to fight it. They try to fight _him._ She could heal there broken nose and ribs and Zabini's broken arm, but one thing she could not understand was that these two boys were not showing any emotion at all, no sight of pain in there eyes. To her they looked lost, but that's all she could read in there face, there was nothing else.

"You boys got yourself in a brawl, I'm glad your are not dead, cause these cut's and bruises are bad." she said even though they were bad kids, they were still kids.

The boys just looked at her, then she could see it, someone just reminded them what had happen to them. There was now grief in there eyes.

Malfoy was about to speak, but Zabini beat him to it.

"Um Madam Pomfrey, we are not ready to talk about what happen to us."

"I understand, but when you are Professor Dumbledor would like to know what happen to you two."

She finish healing them, all of there broken ribs and stuff were fixed, and all there cuts heal.

"I will go tell Mrs Weasley to go fix you something to eat, so stay here."

They both said ok and she got up and left. Luna wanted to know badly, on what happen to the great pureblood god Draco Malfoy and the pureblood prince Blaise Zabini. She walked over to them and was greeted by Draco's gray eyes and Blasie's hazel ones.

"So" she said

They both looked at her and she looked at them.

"Not now looney." replied Draco

"I just want to know if you are ok thats all." she said

"Well, were find now." he said

"Just leave her Draco, I'll talk, what do you want Luna?"

Blasie spoke.

"I just want to know what happen to you guys, thats all, I have a feeling that I know what you did but I want to be sure. So do tell."

Blasie turn and asked Draco "You want to tell or should I?"

"You talk first and then I will finish."said Draco.

**Meanwhile Back at Hermione's house**

Hermione just finish packing all of her things, her parents and Professor McGonagall were waiting for her downstair. She could not believe that she was leaving her parents. She always thought the day she would leave them and would be the day she got married, but going off to school every year was nothing, this time she might not get to see them again.

She walked down the stair to see her parent's and Professor McGonagall talking quietly to each other.

"Hermione dear, I'm so sorry that you must leave your parents and you only just came home." her Professor said to her.

"I understand that I' m in danger and so are my parents that things must be done to protect us even if we don't like it." she said

"Well thats our Hermione." her dad said

Her mother went up to her and gave her a hug and whisper in her hear.

"Don't worry baby we will see each other again."

Tears worked there way into her eyes, Hermione was just remind that she might not see them again. Hermione's mom looked at her and rub the tears away from her eyes.

"Hermione dear remember I promise that we will see each other..again"she said .

"Well Miss Granger, it is time to leave." Professor McGonagall spoke up.

Hermione turned and gave her father a hug and a kiss. She told them good bye and she step into the fireplace.

"We are going to 12 Grimmauld Place, you remember that place right?." McGonagall asked

"Yes I do, is Harry and Ron and Ginny going to be there?"she asked

"Well Harry is coming to night, and Ron and Ginny will be coming tomorrow, but there are some of your class mates there already."

"Who Professor?"

"You'll see my dear, but lets get a move on, now shall we."

She gave one more look to her parents, and saw the tears in her mother's eyes and her father's.

She yelled "12 GRIMMAULD PLACE."

****

**W****hile at Grimmauld Place**.

"Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and I and also some more kids from school were all at Draco's house with all of our parents there, we all though it was just a little get-to-get-ter, you know a few hundred people, were there. Blasie started

"A few hundred people is just a get-to-get-ter."Luna said

"Let me finish, we thought it was that but, it was really a meeting for the L'ordine di Morte, or you could call it the Order of Death.(A/N dumb I know but I could not think of anything..lol)

Now see this was the old order, back when you-know-who was alive for the death eatters. And we did not know that they had brought it back to order. So as you can guess if they were going to have a meeting, the head of the order had to be there."

Luna gasp, as she knew who was there, even though she already saw him before, the reality of him being alive hit her again.

"Our parents knew he was there, but we did not, we all had to sit in the room with him on a little stage in the front, he kept telling us that we need to get Potter and that dumb old fool Dumbledor and he also pulled out a list of people we had to kill, here I wrote some of the names down..."

Blaise pull a piece of parchment. He gave it to Luna.

**1)Harry Potter**

**2) Ronald Weasly / Hermione Granger**

**3) Neville Longbottom**

**4) Ginny Weasly**

**5) Luna Lovegood**

**6) Remus Lupin**

**7)** **Nymphadora** **Tonks**

**8) Alastor Moody**

**9)** **Kingsley Shacklebolt**

Luna eyes glued to the piece of parchment. _All these people were the ones that went to the Department of Mysteries._

"I was kind of shocked to see your name there Luna, what did you guys do to get on the list."

Blaise interrupted her thinking

"We all went some where to help Harry, and it back fired on us, causing that thing we wanted to prevent from happening to happen." she said quietly

"What was it that happen umm.......Luna?" this time it was Draco who asked.

"It's none of my business to tell you what happen cause it was very personal for Harry, if you want to know what happen you have to ask him, but I want to ask you a question, why is Ron and Hermione's name on the same number?" she said

The boys looked at her.

"He wants to kill the both of them in front of Potter, so he could go mad." Draco spoke

Luna's eyes full with tears._ How could some one be so evil over something so dumb._

"Lunado you want me to finish up the story?" ask Blasie

She nodded her head yes.

"Well after a lot of bull-shit talking, he moved on to a new matter, he wants new Death Eater's and he also wants spies for him in Hogwarts. So he looked over to us, and said "Look the next generation of Death Eater's are right in front of uswhy not let them join in now, no one will think that kids could ever become death eater's let them join. Malfoy and Zabini are very powerful, it has shown in there father's, you two will make great death eaters, Parkinson you father is very cunning and I sure you are just the same and Crabbe and Goyle......well you just Crabbe and Goyle like your fathers." he went down the row of all the kids that were sitting there, he wanted us, fresh blood to him, he called us."

Then Draco spoke. "Then he wanted us all to get the Death Mark, I went nuts I did not want to get it, if killing people is done for fun then I don't want in, my fucking father thinks he will get power, well look at him he has not gotten shit, and that is fucking pissing me off, my fucking father, fuckingkiss's up to this guy. When he calls my dad, my dad runs like a little bitch to him calling him Yes Lord, No my Lord, Forgive me my Lord, can I kiss you fucking feet my Lord.

Well not me I do not want to be like my father, I hate him and I fucking hate Voldemort.' Draco finish.well he was not.

"A Malfoy does not take order's from someone who beatin by a child, no Voldemort can just go to hell. But what he did not know was that he was dealing with a Malfoy and a Zabini, we were both smart, and we want nothing to do with him, and so does everyone else, yea were Slytherins and proud to be one, all we think about is getting power, but were not going to work with some one who will just want us as workers, who will never get any where. He will never give out power, its just not done and he knows that, but our families think he will. Bunch of dumb assess. So we came up with a plan if we were ever put in a position to get the death mark we will help each other, cause it would work better than working alone. So we had a plan to make a distraction, which me and Zabini did, while Pansy had worked and made some illegal portkeies, and we all had one which would take us some where safe, Zabini's and mine took us to Snape." he finish.

"But our plan back fired and we got into a huge duel with our parents while Voldemort just stood there and watch us fight with them laughing. I don't know if the other's made it but I yelled for all of us to leave, to grab our porkeies, which took us to different places." said Blasie

"So your telling me that you two are no Death eaters right?" Luna asked she was shocked to hear all this, from them, very shock.

"Haven't you heard what we said Lonney, we are not death eaters, I rather work with Potter to help kill him." said Draco

"Same here, Voldemort could just go to fucking hell were he came from."said Blasie

"Well I don't know what to say....."she started but was cut off by some one else.

"Well I know what to say......."

It was Hermione who said it with Professor McGonagall next to her. They were standing in the middle of the door way, they heard the whole thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Note: **Well what did you think good soo far............cause this is like my first fanfic and I hope people like it, I know that there will be mistakes so please tell me and I do like it when you guys help me, if you see any mistakes. Well we will hear from Harry, Ron, Ginny and some more people in the next chapter, it might be a little late, but I will try to get it up by Friday. And I thank you for the reviews

so please if you read this story please leave a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It can be five words if you want but I want to hear what you have to say

SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating but my laptop has gotten a virus and I can't use it….which is really affecting me. I can't get to read more stories on fanfiction and I'm dieing here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im writing this chapter at my cousins house so please bear with me, I will be late for a while and I know that sucks. This is my first fanfiction story and Im having problems with my laptop, this sucks bad. Well I hope you like this chapter and Im soooooooooooo sorry for keeping people waiting. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry walked up the stairs to his bedroom still wondering how his aunt knew Remus Lupin. _How does she know Remus Lupin........He's a wizard who was also one of my dad's bestfriend who's also a werewolf, how would she even know his name for crying out loud he's one of me, doesn't she hate me_ _and my kind...but hey it looks like he knows her too...what is the world coming too._ Harry opened his room door, looked around for his trunk and start packing his things. On his desk sat a picture of Ron, Hermione and him. They were all standing at platform 9/3 at the end of there first year. He did not remember when he started to fall for her, back in 4th year when Ron was not talking to him he had a little crush on her, cause she was still there for him, but last year with Cho and the way she was, made him forget about her and he started to think of Hermione a lot more in his spear time. And then he started to notice how much he needed her. Ron and his brain combine could not even make half of Hermione's brain, but that was not the reason he and Ron needed her, well at least he did not think he needed her for her brains, but what Ron must think could be different. _Wait what about Ron......it seems he likes her too._

Harry went on thinking about himself, Hermione and Ron, what was to become of them if something was to happen to at least two of them.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**The Burrow **

Ronald Weasley sat on the big rock by the lake which was behind his house the Burrow. His flaming red hair was cut short and was spiked up. Ron had grown to become 6'1 with a tone out body, with muscles that could drive girls crazy and get boys scared. He was watching his parents argue with his brother Percy. His mother was crying and his dad was red with rage, as also was his bother.

_Percy you idiot, mom and dad are telling the truth, you are not going to believe the people who raise you, who loved you. You maybe smart and the top of your class, but your still fucking moron to me._

Ron just sat there thinking over the past events that has happen to him, and his friends. It was just not fair to Harry he thought_. He just got someone to act as his father figure, and lost him in only a little amount of time. Harry's like a brother to me, we been through a lot of shit together. We did so many things together, get in trouble together, get points taken away, all most get killed together. Yea life was good…till Voldemort had to come back alive. But me and Harry did a lot together…but wait what about Hermione…yea can't forget about her she's been there with us all the way. I mean with her all the things we did and the spells and potions we use really help…I mean just face it with me and Harry's brain combine we still can't even make up half of her brain._

Ron just sat there thinking not noticing the red head beauty walking towards him.

Ginny Weasley was walking up to her brother with her long fiery red hair let out and was wearing second hand blue jeans with third hand down T-shirt she got from her two brother's Fred and George . Even in a T-shirt that was too big you still could still the size of her breast, and the curves that shaped out this goddesses steaming body. Ginny Weasley was not a little girl anymore.

"Ron come in and eat dinner." She spoke

Ron woke up from his daze and was shock about what his sister just said.

"You made dinner, Ginny." He said

"Yes I did, since mom is busy crying about Percy I took the time to make dinner for us."

"Did you make sure it was dead before you cooked it…..I mean I don't want to start eating and then see my food walk off my plate."

"Fuck you Ron, mom taught me how to cook almost every summer, for your info."

"Watch your mouth Ginny, your talking to me not Malfoy."

"Well, come in and eat dinner, I know your hungry ."

"All right I'm coming, what about the twins?"

"There not here now, but I want you to be the first one to try eating my cooking, you can be my tester."

"O-no, I had to test out all the products the twins made and sometimes it did not work or it was total disaster, and now you want me to try your cooking, I could be dead after the first bite."

"Ron you'll never know if you don't try right, I mean what's life without taking risk."

Ron looked up into his sister eyes and saw that she really wanted him to come in and try her cooking. He got up and a big smile was painted on her face. He followed her back the there house to see their mom, and dad yelling at Percy on the porch.

"Ginny lets go around back so we don't get into there way." Ron said.

She nodded yes and they walk up to the side of the house, but both of them stop to listen what was going on.

"Percy why can't you come home?" spoke a very sad Mrs. Weasley

"I just can't mom." Said Percy

"WHY is that Percy!!" yelled Mr. Weasley

Percy looked down to his feet he was red beyond his hair color.

"I did something that I'm ashamed of to tell you." He mumble

"What is it Percy, you can tell us were your parents." Said Mrs. Weasley

"I did something that will ashamed you two, but I do want it."

Percy was starting to scare his parents. To them this was Head Boy, the boy who top his class the boy who they could trust. And they still do trust him even if he left them for a year.

"Percy, your mother and I love you with all our heart." Spoke Mr. Weasley who looked like he was ready to cry.

Percy looked up to meet his parent's eyes.

"I got….I got…I got Penelope pregnant." He siad  
Ron and Ginny who were listening on the side of the house both gasp at the same time. 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

** Back at Privet Drive**

There was a knock on Harry's door.

"Harry you ready?" asked Remus

Harry was done packing and was fixing Headwig with her cage.

"Yes Remus, I'm just cleaning Headwig's cage." He look up to see a very sad looking Rumus.

"I'll help you with that Harry." Remus took out his wand and said a quick spell that clean the caged. He then pointed his wand to Harry's trunk and said another spell which made small enough to fit in his pocket.

"Well Harry lets get a move on, we have to fly there our selves, and don't worry I have brought you a spare broom, I understood that toad took away your broom lasted year and I have got you a replacement one. He said.

Harry remembered the firebolt Sirius got him the last gift he received from his godfather, _but wait I have that knife he gave me._

Harry ran over to his bed and looked under and pulled out a shoe box. He opened it and pull out the last thing his godfather gave him, the last treasure he got that really meant something to him.

Remus looked at the knife and a smile broke onto his face.

"Ha, had some good times with that knife, like getting into Flichs office to take dungbombs that he would take from us. Getting into the Potion Dungeon to make homemade stinkbombs……..aww the good life." He said,.

"Well I'm done packing, what were you and my aunt talking about?" asked Harry

"I'll tell you later, but for now lets get you out of here."

"Please Remus, I want to know how you know her in the first place?"

"Just drop it Harry, we will talk later ok." He said. "Lets go now"

Harry and Remus both left his room and walked down the stairs to the living room.

Harry saw his aunt in there with her eyes red, she look like she been crying. Harry was a shock to see this, coming from his aunt. He looked at Remus who all of a sudden found the tile work's on the floor interesting.

"Um….well I will be leaving now, so I guess I will see you guys next year then right." he spoke

His aunt got up and walked over to him.

"Ok Harry, will see you next year then." She said. She called him by his first name he notice.

"Ok Aunt Petunia."

"And Harry…I'm sorry."

Harry gave his aunt a questionably look. _What was she sorry about. _She looked at Remus.

"Bye Remus." He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Bye Petunia." He said

Harry and Remus walk out the front door and onto the street, leaving his aunt at the door way who was now crying.

"We have to go to the park so no one will see us take off ok." He said to Harry

As they were walking Harry was really confused now. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Remus what the fuck was all that about?" Harry and Remus both froze on the spot, Harry was thinking _O shit what the fuck have I done._

"Sorry about that Remus, I mean what was all that about? He corrected himself. Remus just stood there in amazement, he was shock to hear something like this come out of his mouth, but than again he was…

"You are surely James son, you know." He smiled, so did Harry, "But that still does not mean that you use that kind of language with me."

"Sorry Remus, I was just very lost and confused, but what do you and my aunt have, I mean how do you guys know each other.?"

That's a whole another story to get into right now, but Harry like I said there will be a time to talk, but now is really not that time." He said.

"What kind of broom did you get Remus?" he asked

"I got you the new Air Force 1's, newer version of the firebolt, it's a whole new line of brooms that go wicked fast, its like the firebolt, but 10 times the speed." He pull out this sliver broom that said Air Force on the tip with a check mark under the name. Harry stared at his new broom with his mouth open and drooling. Remus was very happy to see his expression, it made him feel really good deep inside.

"I got two so we can both have some fun, you know." He pulled out a red and green one for himself. "always have to stick to my color's , lets give these babies a test ride."

Harry was really happy, the happiest he has been since school closed, who got a new broom and from the looks of it he got a new godfather. He hop onto his broom and took off with Remus right behide him.

"Well Harry, your dad and Sirius always thought I was scare to fly, because they would always want to verse me in a race and I would always turn them down, really because back then I was not really a flier during school I payee more attention to my books and studies. So they made fun of me. One day they started to bet with me to verse them, they kept telling me I have no balls to verse the greatest seeker Hogwarts has ever seen, well that was before you was there. The bets they made were really cheap bets, then they think I would never take up on those bets. But one day there gave me a big bet, which was worth 300 galleons. I was shock to hear this come from them. One thing they did not know was that almost every summer I would fly like there was no tomorrow around Hogwarts. So I took the bet, but I had to make it more interesting. I bet that if I win not only will they have to give me the money but they would have to run around the lake 5 times in broad daylight in women's underwear and if I lost I would have to run around like a mad man in women's underwear."

Harry was next to Remus and was laughing, he did not expect to hear that Remus would even dare to take a bet, let alone make it more funny. Remus was also laughing along side Harry, there were both smiling, which made him feel good that both he and Harry could still do that again.

"So what else happen?" asked Harry

"Well of course the bet was to race around Hogwarts, and don't forget Hogwarts is a big school so one lap was all we need. So your mother and I came up with a contract for them to sign which they did, but whose underwear they had to wear was also another thing. I left the dorms one night, and because I was a perfect I could not get in trouble. I went up the Southwest tower, the teacher's dorms."

"Wait there's a Southwest Tower? I never seen it before." Asked Harry

"Have you ever read _Hogwarts A History _"

"No that's Hermione's section, we go to her when we need info. Why read when you got a walking dictionary." Said Harry

"Just like you father you are, well at night when it would get dark the Southwest tower would appear, right between the South and West tower. In this tower was wear all the teachers and headmaster would sleep, their rooms were located in this tower. Well I went up and I went into Professor McGonagall room. Her room was red and gold, cause she is the head of our tower. She was not there, thank god she was not. I went into her drawers and pulled out her undergarments, and I'll tell you they were not small. So I left and ran back to our tower getting ready for the big race the next day."

"Wait you saw McGonagall's bra and stuff, were you blinded when you saw this." Asked Harry

"No thankfully I was wearing some thing call sunglasses that your mother gave me to wear, so I was good. So the race was about to start and your father and Sirius were both very confident for the race which they should not have been. We all got ready and Lily started the race and we were off, lets just say when Sirius and your father saw me take off, they were in great shock. Within 2 minutes I was at the finish line, quick I know, but that's because I took a lot of short cuts, none said we couldn't. When they got to the finish line I was holding up two lace bras with matching panties for them. They were shock, and did not want to do it, well your mother being who she is jinx the paper so you had to do it or you lost your privates for a whole month. They were scare out of there mind now. No more sex for both of them for a month, which could have drove them both mad. Well they stripe down to nothing and on the kickers I gave them. Lily and I went crazy, I though was going to die laughing your mother was laughing so hard that she started tearing in her eyes. Well we did this around lunch and it was a beautiful day out , so people were eating outside by the lake."

"That's so cruel" Harry said as he was flying right next to him.

" Well what me and your mom did to them after wards while they were running was cruel. They left us to go run around the lake, they had run around it 5 times. As they were finishing the second lap me and your mother both had a wicked smile on, and with a simple spell your father's and Sirius chest filled out into the bra. They both stop running and looked down to see that they both had a chest that could drive a boy mad." He said laughing hard to Harry.

Harry started laughing to. To see his father and Sirius in a bra first of all would be funny, but to see them in a bra were they have breast's would have killed him.

"Well after they were done running and people were laughing there heads off, your mom whistled like a guy would and said "Remus would you check out the rack those two have" which cause every one around them to fall to the floor laughing."

"My mom said that, but I though she was always a good girl who did not like to get in trouble." Said Harry

"Well your mom had her days too you know. Well after that those two learn not to brag about how great they were at something because it could came back and bit them on the ass hard."

Remus and Harry flew away laughing and were talking about the old days. Both of them were happy and everything to do with Siruis's death and the prophecy was not in Harry's mind. Which was a good thing for now.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Back at the Burrow**

Ron and Ginny both stood there shock. Percy, goodie two shoes Percy got a girl pregnant. Percy who always was a kiss up and who always told you right from wrong, had finally done something wrong.

"Percy you did what?" his mother asked. She looked like she was ready to faint.

"I know and I'm so sorry for what I did. I understand if you don't want me back, but I do want to keep the baby, me and Penelope are in love and we do want to get married. He said

"Percy, we are not mad at you. You are a adult now a man. You know if you are in love or not. Plus Percy, Penelope is a great girl, she is also very smart and beautiful. I know she will make you happy and be a great mother." Said his father he went up to his son and he was crying to. He was relief to hear some good news, he was expecting to hear that his son join some sort of cult, meaning death eaters. Hearing that his son was expecting a baby sounded much better to him. He hugged his son so hard because he really missed him. Mr. Weasley looked at his wife. Her face had gone pale, her eyes got small and she looked like she was ready to die.

Percy on the other hand was also happy that his dad did not get mad. It also made sense to him because he is an adult. He is allowed to have a baby, and he is mad in love with his girlfriend or future Mrs. Weasley.

"Author speak for yourself, Percy how could you get a baby now, how could you let some girl come into your life. How do you even know if the baby is yours?" said his mom

"MOM DON'T YOU DARE INSULT PENELOPE.. She would never do something like. I LOVE HER OK SHOULDN'T YOU BE HAPPY THAT I'M IN LOVE, AND GOING TO HAVE A BABY SOON AND START MY OWN FAMILY." Percy yelled.

Mrs Weasley was on her knees and was crying on the floor. Her husband was appalled to see her act like this.

"Percy I love you a lot, your are my son, and I love Penelope as a daughter, but I lost you for a year, and now another girl has come in who will take care of you, who will feed you and show you love, right when you come back to me. When I saw you at the door, I saw my baby Percy, and I saw that he looked sad and a mother never wants her child to be sad. All the year's of raising you came back to me. And now you tell me your in love, want to get married, and your having a baby. Percy I feel like I will be losing you for good now." Mrs Weasley said while she was sobbing. Her husband hugged her and told her that it's O.K. to cry, saw this and came over to her.

He walked up to his mom and she turned to him. "Mom I'm going nowhere this time ok. Also I'm not a little baby anymore, you also must understand that you will never always be there for me. Yes Penelope will be my wife and the one to feed me and love me, but you are also my mom you will always be my mom who did love me and feed me and cherish me and you still can do it. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean you will be losing me. Mom you are gaining a daughter, and a grandchild, I'm back and I promised I will never leave you again I love you mom. Said Percy who was now crying.

"Percy your mom and I love you and when you left a major piece of us was gone, your mom could not function, she could not work with one of her son's not at home. I could barely make it thought the day knowing that when I come home that not all of my sons will be there." Said Mr. Weasley

"I'm so sorry I left I should have believe you guys and I'm soo sorry for that." He cried

"Percy I miss you a lot it was not the same when you left you know." spoke Ginny she came from the side of the house crying. Surprising her parents and Percy

"Yea man a Weasley missing was just not right." Spoke Ron he follow his sister.

"Well look at us the Weasley family, most of us are here lets go in side and eat, because I could hear Ron's stomach growling louder then his mom crying." Said Mr. Weasley

"And that's saying something" said Ron

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Authors Note 2:** I'm soooooooo sorry that I did not update when I was suppose too, but my laptop has gotten a virus and does not work which is really killing me. I have to use my old computer from the middle ages, which takes like for ever to start alone. So as sooon my laptop is fixed more chapters will be coming faster, but for now till I get it fix I have to use the old one. My first fan fic and I'm already having bad luck. Well please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** at the bottom

**Disclaimer:** NOPE NOT MINE, JUST THE PLOT…YEAH! I OWN SOMETHING!

_Italic's mean what that person is thinking_

_What happen last……………._

"Haven't you heard what we said Lonney, we are not death eaters, I rather work with Potter to help kill him." said Draco

"Same here, Voldemort could just go to fucking hell, were he came from." said Blasie

"Well I don't know what to say..."she started but was cut off by some one else.

"Well I know what to say..."

It was Hermione who said it with Professor McGonagall next to her. They were standing in the middle of the doorway; they heard the whole thing.

**Chapter 4**

Draco, Blasie and Luna all froze. They did not expect to hear anyone around them. Luna looked up and saw Hermione Granger and Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"And what would that be Granger." Spoke Draco

"Well that was very noble of you two. You must have been very strong to go against your parents and Voldemort, that must have took a lot of courage from all of you. I mean I gain new respect for Slytherin's, but that still does not mean that I trust you, you are still Draco Malfoy the spoil stuck up kid, and Zabini you are…well you are...well I don't know what you are, but I think you two showed some Gryffindor in you tonight." She said. Draco, and Blaise both smirked and made a face.

_Well good job Draco, just gain some respect from Granger in just a few seconds, but she called me a Gryffindor, AHHHHHHHHH!_

"Well Granger it's good to know that we could gain a better name for Slytherin's, but were no Gryffindors…thank god." Said Blaise, Luna and Draco turned to Professor McGonagall

"Well never mind that. What you two did was very brave. I once knew someone who left her parents to go get married to a death eater. She had to give up her old life, never speak to anyone she ever knew. She never spoke to her parents again, or any of her friends, she went and got married, said she was in love, now I hear she gets treated worst than dirt from the man she married it was so call love." Said Professor McGonagall who was on the verge of tears.

"Professor are you all right?" asked Luna. Professor McGonagall just realized that she spoke to much. She let her past take over her, she most stop herself, now is not the time. She looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. She quickly wiped away the tears.

"O I'm all right child, just thinking about someone." she said. She looked over to Hermione. She looked at her with sorrow, and with grief in her eyes. _If only she knew..._. she thought to herself.

"Professor..are you sure you are ok?" asked Hermione.

"Yes dear im ok, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, you two will be staying here, this house has a ton of rooms, we just redid a room that had a certain Hippogriff in there. She said looking at Draco. Every one had a smile on there face, Hermione giggled.

"Where did you guys move Buckbeak to Professor?" asked Hermione before Draco said anything.

"O we found a huge library, with a high ceiling, I just change up some things for it to suit Buckbeak."

Hermione eyes grew big. Professor McGonagall knew what she just unleash. A wild book worm just waiting to eat thought the pages of books.

"There's a library in here, a library in here, a library to share with no one. A library to all to myself, no madam Price in there to brother me...o I have to go find it." she said

Professor McGonagall just smile to herself.

"Well kids I will go get you kids some food, I will be right back." and she took off to the kitchen. Which left Luna, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione in the room, alone.

"So you let that beast live, didn't you Granger." spoke Draco

"Well I thought that a innocence should not be killed over some baby who just got a little scratch on his arm." she said.

"Wow Granger, I never thought of you to do something like that."he said.

"Well Malfoy I never ever thought of you going against your father, after all it use to be 'Father said this' or 'My father always said' now what are you going to say **_DRACO_** cause I would rather hear what _Draco_ has to say instead of his father So am I finally going to hear what you have to say." she said, fully aware that she said his name twice. Draco, Luna, and Blaise all looked at her with wide eyes. She was thinking to her self. _Well if we will be staying here for the summer might as well break the ice wall that makes us enemies. I can't work or read with Malfoy cracking jokes about me being muggle born. So I might as well be the one to break it._

"What was that Granger, did you just call me by my first name? You ok Granger, do you need some fresh air or something." he said with a worried look on his face.

"Im fine, I just thought, well never mine..." she said.

"Well what was it **_Hermione_**, that you were thinking about." Blasie said, this time fully catching on what she was doing. Draco turned and looked at Blasie with a puzzle look on his face.

"Well **_Blasie_** I was think that we should all break this wall that cause's us to be the way we are to each other." she said with full confidence.

"Yea I think so too Hermione, what do you think **_Luna_**?" he asked her

"I think that's a great idea, what do you think **_Draco_**?" she asked him

_Crap, I got Luna and Hermione and my best mate all against me, I guess I have to give in, I guess it would be good with a change of us calling by our first names, it's a start, but I got a long way to go before I become all goodie like them...Wait did I just say there names in my head, I guess this could be easy..._Draco looked at Blasie and understood fully what he was trying to do, there were trying to break the ice that the purebloods kept. _Hey I already put a crack on this wall, by leaving my father and his destiny for me, might as well knock down the whole fucking wall..._

"Um...all right, I see what you are doing um..." he started

"It's Hermione, Hermione Grangerand you are Draco Malfoy right?" she said raising her hand to shake his.

Draco looked at her hand. _No Draco don't do this, father said to never to touch dirty blood because your blood will be worse then there's. _He looked at her hand and then back to his friend and then to Luna and then to Hermione. _FUCK Father, he can go to hell. _He reached out and shook her hand.

"Hi **_Hermione Granger_**, yes I'm Draco Malfoyits nice to meet you, this is my friend Blaise Zabini."he motion her to look at his best mate.

"Hello Hermione, Im Blasie Zabini, Draco and I are best mates." Blasie said.

"And Im Luna Lovegood" said Luna to Draco.

"Well Lon-e-y I mean _**Luna** _I'm Draco and its nice to meet you too."he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well since we all know each other now, I guess we should go into our rooms now" said Hermione._ Great, it's a start, now that one of us has broken the ice, maybe now the relationship between us will get better..._

"Hermione lets go up to my room there are two more beds in there beside mine." Luna said

"Sure Luna, I guess when Ginny arrives she will take the third one right?" she replied _Im going to share a room with her, I hope Ginny will hurry here..._

The girls walked out together, and left the two boys to sit there.

"Well Luna and Hermione have certainly change a lot." said Draco

"Who would have thought Hermione could...get hot, and Luna does look good too." said Blasie.

"Blaise can Hermione and hot be use together in a sentence." The boys just looked at each other and laughed. It has been awhile since they could joke around again.

"Well now we can, she sure has changed since 1st year. I wonder what will Weasley and Potter think when they see us. I mean we calling Hermione by her first name and Luna, let alone that we are staying here at the headquarters." Draco said to Blasie.

"Yea, I can't wait to see there faces. That will be so funny."said Blasie

"Boys" said Professor McGonagall walking back in. "Please follow me to your rooms. Professor Snape has went to both of your houses to get your things." Draco raised an eyebrow and Blasie was just about to ask how? "He has told your parents that you will be staying with him, so he can put some sense in you to join the Dark Lord. Yes they think he's on there side, but really as you can see, he is on our's." she finish thinking that she answered all there questions.

"Um..Professor McGonagall when is Potter and Weasley going to be here.?" said Draco

"Potter should be here any minute now, and the Weasley's will be here in the morning. What's it to you though?" she said

"O we just wanted to know that's all." said Blasie And they followed her up the stair's to there room with a plan brewing in there heads.

**Back in the Air**

Harry and Remus were soaring in the sky. The night was blue and cloudless, and the stars were sparking beautiful in the sky and all hope for a better tomorrow was still in the air. They slowed down so they were side by side it each other.

"Um..Harry there is something we have to talk about, and its better if I tell you here were we have no one to bother us." he said

"Sure Remus." said Harry looking down and not paying attention to the look on Remus's face, which was a very serious look too.

"Harry we have to talk about Sirius will." Harry's face turn cold as he looked back to Remus.

"What about it."

"Umm...well when your parents died they left most of there things to him, they could not leave it with me because you know what happens to me every month, so they left it with Sirius, until you would become of age then you would get all of your parents things, but since Sirius...died he too had a will and the only way the will can be activated if the people who would get the most out of that person are there. So far there is me and you but there is a third person who has to be present for the will to be activate, that one person has to step forward, once they do there name will appear under yours and mine, and only then can the will be open." he finished

"So your telling me that out of everyone here, out of all the people here, the third person has not showed up yet. How many people did Sirius know? I knew he, had known a lot of people in his days at Hogwarts, but come on everyone he ever know should still be here in the wizarding world, right." he said. After hearing that Sirius had a will with things that belong to his parents, Harry become very anxious to know what Sirius has that belong to his mom and dad. Hearing this was a sign of hope for Harry, to him, to get things that belong to his parents was a way for him to get to know both of them better, for him to learn himself what his parents were like, instead of others telling him about them.

"So what if the person, whos name is down there is dead already?" he asked, _maybe someone he knew died during the first war._

"Well, we always prepare for the worst, and yes we do have a way to avoid that. What they would do when a person would prepare a will, they would have this person write down more then 3 names in case something happens to one of the, if something did happen to one of them, the understudy's name, would replace them. In our case the person is still alive, just hasn't step forward yet."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. This could be anybody and they could be any where in the whole world. This could take forever, who knows he might not ever get to read that will.

"Remus do you have any idea who could this person can be?" Harry asked

"Well seeing that no one here has come forth. I do have an idea of who this person could be, but I doubt it could be that someone."

"Why do you say that.?"

"The person who's name could be on there has also is know to be dead." he said

"But you just said that..." Harry started

"Yes I know what I said, but you did not let me finish. This person was announced to be dead, they said he was killed, but when you say something like that and Professor Dumbledore is around and has that twinkle in his eyes, and if you know him as along as I have, then you know something is up." he finished

"O ok Remus, but who is this person that you are talking about?"

"Harry that is a whole another story, but it will have to wait till later, because we have arrive to our destination."

Remus started to lower his broom and Harry followed. Harry could not see a thing, it was pitch black and Harry could not tell if he was getting close to ground.

"Alright stop" he heard Remus shout. Harry stop and lowered one foot to the ground, as it kept getting lower he could not feel the ground, he kept lowering it to the ground till...

"Shit!" Harry yelled as he fell face flat on the ground, lucky it was grass.

"Haha, nice job Harry." called Remus.

"Remus where are you? I can't see you, its too dark." Harry called out. Remus light up his wand and from Harry laying on the ground with his broom next to him. He walked over and helped Harry up. "Remus why is it so dark?"

"I really don't know why, but when we go in we can ask."

They got up and walked over to the door. From the last time Harry was here things have changed a lot. Remus put his face up close to the eye hole were the person on the other side would look to see who was there, but this time a blue like shine thought the door and scanned his eye, it then spoke.

REMUS J. LUPIN YOU MAY ENTER.

And it unlocked, and swung open. Remus turned and looked at Harry whos mouth was open wide and his eyes popin out of his head.

"This was Mr. Weasley's idea." he said. He lead Harry down the stairs to another door, he just held out his wand at the door knob and with a wave it too swung open to reveal.

Harry walked in to a site he thought he would never see. He saw Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sitting across from each other talking to each other as if they have been friends since the beginning of time. He saw Luna Lovegood and Blasie Zabini playing a game of wizard chest. Harry's heart nearly stop beating. He walked to the table and Hermione looked up. She had a huge smile on her face, Draco saw this and looked up to see Harry. He took this moment to put on his famous smrik and looked at Harry. Harry looked at Draco and Zabini.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE TWO JACK-ASSESS DOING IN HERE!" he yelled.

**Authors Note:** IM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

Its been along time since the last chapter, but I have my life back under my control. I have my laptop also now, which has been fixed which is great. I have been really busy with school and I had a lot of midterms to study for, tons of homework. OMG so much work and projects. I haven't had time to get to write and now that spring is coming, my social life is packed with things to go too. I hope so badly I will get to finish this story, but with the time Im given. OOO and everyone should now know that the SIXTH HARRY POTTER BOOK WILL BE OUT IN JULY!

PLEASE REVIEW. I love to read what people have to say good or bad, I want o know your opinion, and if there is anything wrong with my story please tell me.

SO REIVEW!


End file.
